Secret Place
by KagamineKen
Summary: "Ohayou, Jinta." /" Oh, iya, hari ini bukankah 11 tahun kepergian Menma-chan?" /" Aku juga tidak tahu, bukankah kita ada di makam Menma tadi?"


**Secret Place**

**.**

**By: KudouKenny2001**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Anohana © Mari Okana**

**Story © KudouKenny2001**

**.**

**Summary:**

"**Ohayou, Jinta." /" Oh, iya, hari ini bukankah 11 tahun kepergian Menma-**_**chan**_**?" /"** **Aku juga tidak tahu, bukankah kita ada di makam Menma tadi?"**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, AR, Typo, Sedikit bahasa jepang, DLDR, dll.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Secret Key?**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah tepat 11 tahun setelah kepergian Honma Meiko—tepatnya Menma—ke alam baka ….

**~Jinta's House~**

**Jinta's PoV**

Tring! Tring!

terdengar suara jam weker dari sebelah tempat tidurku berbunyi. Dengan malas aku mematikan jam weker itu, lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi dan mandi. Setelah itu aku memakai seragamku dan berjalan ke luar kamar mandi.

"_Ohayou_, Jinta," ucap ayahku sambil membawa dua _ramen instant_ ke atas meja makan.

"_Ohayou_,_ Tou-san_," ucapku sambil duduk di depan ayahku.

"Pagi ini sangat cerah, ya," ucap Ayahku sambil memakan_ ramen_-nya.

"Iya," jawabku sambil memakan _ramen_-ku.

Hening ….

"Oh, iya, hari ini bukankah 11 tahun kepergian Menma-_chan_?" ucap ayahku memecah keheningan.

"I-iya, ya …. Kalau begitu, aku akan berziarah ke makamnya setelah pulang sekolah," gumamku sambil cepat-cepat memakan _ramen_-ku. Setelah selesai, aku berpamitan dengan ayahku, lalu berlari ke sekolah. Di tengah jalan, aku bertemu dengan Anaru.

"_Ohayou_, Jintan," ucap Anaru sambil tersenyum padaku.

"_Ohayou_," ucapku sambil kembali berjalan.

"Jintan, apa kau ingat? Hari ini tepat 11 tahun setelah kematian Menma," ucap Anaru.

"Iya, aku ingat. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita berjiarah ke makamnya sepulang sekolah?" usulku.

"Boleh, sekalian nanti kita ajak Yukiatsu, Tsuruko, dan Poppo. Nah! Itu mereka!" seru Anaru sambil menghampiri ketiga orang itu.

Setelah itu, Anaru memberitahukan pada mereka untuk berziarah ke makam Menma nanti. Setelah itu bel pelajaran pun berbunyi, kami langsung cepat-cepat masuk kelas. Saat jam pelajaran, aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Entah karena aku memang sedang tidak konsen atau sedang terlalu senang .

**Skip time**

Saat pulang sekolah, kami langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing, dan berjanji akan bertemu di rumah Anaru. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, aku langsung masuk ke rumah tanpa mengucapkan salam pada ayahku dan langsung mandi. Setelah itu makan dan langsung berlari ke rumah Anaru.

**~Anaru's House~**

"Eh, Jintan, kau sudah datang? Cepat sekali. Ayo, masuk!" ucap Anaru mempersilahkanku masuk.

"I-iya, aku sedikit terburu-buru tadi. Apa yang lainnya belum datang?" ucapku sambil berjalan masuk.

"Belum. Kau duduk saja dulu, aku buatkan kau minuman," ucap Anaru sambil membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Terima kasih," ucapku sambil berjalan masuk dan duduk.

Setelah itu, Anaru meninggalkanku di ruangan ini. Aku hanya sendiri. Aku jadi teringat saat roh Menma datang menghampiriku tahun lalu. Dulu aku pikir dia hanyalah halusinasiku. Huh, aku menjadi semakin rindu kepadanya.

"Jintan, ini minumannya," ucap Anaru yang datang dari pintu, lalu menaruh minumannya di atas meja.

"Loh kenapa ada banyak sekali?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya, ini kubuat sekalian untuk yang lainnya. Aku malas membuatnya lagi nanti," ucap Anaru sambil duduk di depanku.

Ting! Tong!

Bunyi bel itu memecah percakapan kami.

"Nah, mereka sudah datang. Kau tunggu saja di sini," ucap Anaru sambil berjalan ke luar.

Ternyata Poppo dan yang lainnya datang bersama. Setelah sebentar berbincang-bincang, kami pun langsung pergi ke makam Menma. Di tengah jalan, kami melihat ada penjual bunga. Kami membeli beberapa bunga untuk menaruhnya di makam Menma, lalu kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke makam Menma. Sesampainya di sana, aku langsung mencari-cari makam Menma, lalu kami pun menemukan makamnya dengan foto Menma di atas makamnya. Lalu kami pun menaruh buang itu di makam Menma satu per satu.

"Menma, semoga kau tenang di alam sana," ucapku sambil meneteskan air mata yang mulai mengalir satu per satu.

"Jintan …," ucap Popo sambil memegang pundakku.

Kulihat pipinya juga sudah banjir air mata, dan kulihat yang lain juga sudah kebanjiran air mata. Di tengah isakan kami, tiba-tiba sebuah kunci berwarna emas jatuh dari langit. Suasana langsung berubah. Orang-orang yang tadi berada di sekitar kami menghilang, tinggal kami berlima, dan kami tidak lagi berada di kuburan, melainkan di tempat putih dengan pintu berwarna coklat di hadapan kami.

"K-kita dimana?" tanya Poppo sambil melirik kesana-kemari.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, bukankah kita ada di makam Menma tadi?" ucap Yukiatsu heran.

"Benar, lalu kunci apa yang sedang kupengang?" ucapku bingung.

Lalu semuanya pun menatap kunci yang sedang ku pegang.

"Mungkin itu adalah kunci untuk membuka pintu yang ada di depan sana," ucap Anaru.

"Iya, mungkin saja. Coba kau masukkan kunci itu, Jintan," ucap Tsuruko.

Lalu aku mencoba menaruh kunci itu ke dalam lubang pintu di depan kami. Ternyata cocok. Aku langsung memutarnya ke arah kiri, lalu kubuka pintu itu. Terlihat sebuah tempat putih, banyak orang di sana, dan aku menemukan sosok yang aku kenal.

"MENMA!" seru kami pada sosok itu.

Lalu sosok itu pun menoleh kepada kami.

"Eh, _Min'na_?" ucap Menma agak kaget sambil membalikkan badannya, lalu menoleh pada kami.

**XXX To Be Continued XXX**

Author : Fiuh akhirnya selesai juga ini _fic_

Jintan : Nekat amat sih lu selesaiin 1 _fic_ ini dalam sehari

Author : Gak apalah lagi kepengenan

Anaru : Jadi, mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan

Menma : Dan tolong tinggalkan _Review_

Yukiatsu : Mau _flame_ atau pun bukan

Poppo : Kami terima dengan senang hati~


End file.
